The present invention relates to a camera system recently proposed for the printing out of images. The camera system is more fully set out in Australian provisional patent specification PO7991 entitled "Image Processing Method and Apparatus (Art 01)". In addition to Australian provisional patent specification PO8505 entitled "Image Processing Method and Apparatus (Art 01 a)" both of which were filed by the present applicant in addition to a number of associated provisional specifications mentioned therein. The contents of these applications are hereby incorporated by cross-reference.
The aforementioned specifications disclose a camera system provided for the immediate print out of sensed images utilising an internal ink jet pagewidth printhead and print roll. Also disclosed in the aforementioned specifications is the utilisation of an "Artcard" card for insertion into the camera so as to provide for various manipulation effects by the camera device.
Traditionally silver halide camera processing systems have given rise to the well known utilisation of a "negative" for the production of multiple prints. The negative normally forms the source of the production prints and the practice has grown up for the independent care and protection of negatives for their subsequent continual utilisation.